1. Field
The present invention relates to a resin particle and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resin particles are used for toners, powder coating materials, binders of slush molding materials and the like. Here, for example, in order to enhance strength of the resin or fluidity of the powder or to suppress packing, there may be the case where it is contrive to allow silica particles to attach to a resin particle, thereby functionalizing the resin particle. It may be considered that such a function is easy to depend upon the shape or attached state of the silica particles as an external additive of the rein particle, and silica particles having various shapes and attached modes are proposed.